Dudley Do-Right meets Spooky
Dudley and his girlfriend, Nell have meet a tuff little ghost and his sweet girlfriend to stop the bad guy. This film is a sequel to https://movie-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_meet_Casper and Mr. Peabody and Sheman Meets Wendy. Plot It was a dark and stormy night, the big water-bellied girl was making her belly so big for her revenge. Spooky need somebody's help. But how? Meanwhile in Semi-Happy Valley, Canada, a Royal Canadian Mountie Police Officer Dudley Do-Right and his fateful horse, Horse are travel around the woods to find out what his arch nemesis, Snidely Whiplash who told him that he was out hunting for vampires. Dudley Do-Right was getting ready for clues to solve the mysteries. Not long after, Dudley’s girlfriend, Nell Fenwick returns from her world tour and reunited with Dudley. The two attend a festival at the nearby Kumquat tribe. After the festival, Dudley and Nell are looking for clues in the dark forest. What they found in the dark forests was two little ghosts, one a boy ghost with black hat and black nose name Spooky and one a pretty girl ghost with golden hair and purple ribbon name Poil. Spooky and Poil need their help to get rid of the big water-bellied girl. Dudley and Nell are both shocked because Snidely’s said there’s vampires out in the woods and was he telling Dudley a gossip story. Meanwhile, Prosector Kim J. Darling, the poorest man in Semi-Happy Valley, stumbles across the gold in the river and is made into a media sensation by Snidely. The subsequent gold rush boosts Snidely’s popularity and, after foreclosing many mortgages, he quickly takes control of the town, renaming it “Whiplash City”. Eventually, the big water-bellied girl came to help Snidely, and make her belly even bigger and bigger. Dudley and Spooky becomes convinced that Snidely is up to something and confronts him, but Snidely laughs them off and snatches Nell and Poil from them. But Spooky put Snidely in the closet door and made it locked. Then the big water-bellied girl release him and after Snidely thank her, the big water-bellied girl assassinate Dudley and Spooky with a bomb, but Dudley and Spooky are absent when the bomb goes off. Nell's father, Inspector Fenwick, who is good favor with Snidely, discovers Dudley's fued with Snidely and discharges Dudley from the Mounties. Spooky and Dudley are going to find more clues to sort it out. Spooky tells Dudley of Snidely’s plans and newfound popularity and takes him to see a Gala Ball in Snidely’s honor. So, they're going to make the big water-bellied girl's belly exlpode. Dudley and Spooky first act is to intimidate one of the big water-bellied girl into telling them the next gold shipment. But this is getting silly. Because Dudley and Spooky sabotages the shipment and leaves their marks on Snidely’s Workshop as well as his favorite golf course. Snidely, unaware that Dudley lost his job, is offered by this and more so with the big water-bellied girl‘s incompetences to stop him, believing Dudley and Spooky are enjoying the perks of being the villain. Spooky and Dudley are still got a plan to get rid of water-bellied girl. But how? Dudley and Spooky then uses their new training to win Nell and Poil back from Snidely, who swears revenge. Spooky and Dudley uses the water hose to stop this water-bellied girl sabotage Snidely’s tanks by making Snidely accidentally shoot her and made her explode splashing all over. Snidely began to cry with the burst of tears because the water-bellied girl was dead. A cavalry of Mounties appears and arrests Snidely and clean up the mess of the death water-bellied girl. Inspector Fenwick reinstates Dudley in the Mounties. The final scene shows Dudley, Spooky, Nell and Poil living together in Dudley’s rebuilt home, and made a big strong purple house with the magenta ''THE END ''logo flag. Characters * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Nell Fenwick * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Inspector Fenwick * The Big Water-Bellied Girl Casts * Bill Farmer as Dudley Do-Right, Inspector Fenwick, & Snidely Whiplash * Jason Marsden as Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Melissa Altro as Nell Fenwick & Poil * Tara Strong as The Big Water-Bellied Girl Category:Movie Category:Kids